Just Call Me Death
by Booksfallopenquietly
Summary: What if life wasn't over after death? For Bella it seemed as if her life was just beginning, it's not what she had planned, but she'll make it perfect. With a lot of Death and forbidden love, what's not to love about this new life? What's a girl to do when death has handed her lemons? Make lemonade of course! Just Call Me Death... and Death loves Jimmy Choos!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Call Me Death**

**Chapter 1**

**I am need of a Beta reader , please let me know if you would like to help me out.**

Rinsing significant remaining blood from the cold, hard, steel table. I watched as the water mixed with bright, red blood diluting it to pink. It continued its path swirling down the drain, located underneath the table. It's hard to believe that all humanity is revolved around this gift of life, something that is spilled and then washed away.

Shutting off the water and watching the last bit of water make its journey through the grooves. Dazing off, remembering what my life was like six months prior. I had finished my residency at Baylor Medical University. While I waited to hear back from John Hopkins Medical School. I took a job working in the Dallas County Coroner's office, it was a shitty job, but it was a job to keep up my skills.

I worked in the morgue for about two and a half months when I got the results in from John Hopkins. It came sooner than I thought it would have. It wasn't the answer I wanted, who knew a piece a paper could cause so much turmoil and anger. I felt worthless and I wasn't sure if that being a doctor and saving people's lives was my life purpose. I didn't have any other dreams; I had been planning to become a big-time Cardiovascular surgeon. I had to rethink my life. So, I had thrown myself into my job, I reached what I thought was my lowest point in my life. I thought my dreams were gone, like the water down the drain.

The room was illuminated in the over headlight. The light reflective off the table blinding me and sending me back to the transformative moment that changed my entire existence.

Car accidents happen fast. One moment you are cruising along, and the next second a driver jumps the lane and hits you head-on. Smoke rises from the dashboard and airbags deploy. Funny how Hollywood describe car crashes and shows people laying their heads on the fluffy white aired up pillow that inflates in your face. With small grimaces on their face, and small pieces of glass flying around. That being in a car wreck is like waking up from a bad nightmare. Everything stops and nothing makes sense. There is a sense of tranquility and pain only kicks in after the event. I don't remember my accident; I only relive the part of waking up on a morgue table that I was cleaning.

Now, that my dreams are down, six feet to be exact. The medical examiner that has been acting a fill in happened to be the one working that night. I don't know what he saw in me, but all he did was move his hand down my arm bring out my soul. I remember seeing the light and hearing the beautiful voices, the bright colors. I turned back to him when I heard him speaking, his voice so calm, so inviting. Becking me back, to come towards it like a siren's song to sailors.

I went towards the voice.

I don't know what he saw in me, I was nothing special, but he saw something, something enough to bring back my soul and me back to life. Well, sort of alive. I'm undead, with a pulse so slow that you would think that I was dead. I remember seeing the light and hearing the beautiful voices, the bright colors. I turned back to him when I heard him speaking, giving no second thought about why it made me stop dead in my tracks, that something in me told me to, that I wasn't done living. That I hadn't found my destiny, my fate, so to speak.

When I came to, I was laying on a cold hard steel table, with my bloody clothes on, an awful ache in my head, and a crick in my neck. I don't remember much from the wreck, a pair of headlights coming towards. Funny how life works, the man, that hit me crossed the thin white line. He was alive and got off with a slap on the wrist compared to the life sentence that I received. But that's neither here nor there anymore, I got a second chance at life, and found my true purpose in this world.

My first thought was "Where was I?" Adjusting my eyes to bright light I noticed that I was at the morgue and not at the hospital. I sat up on the steel table, taking stock of my aching body. Moving my arms, and swinging my legs, taking my heads I reach up wrapping one arm around my head, and grabbing my neck and popping my neck, trying to reline my bones. Once I got it and felt the bones realine. There was a loud "POP".

Letting out a sigh, I looked around the room, giving the place a once over. I stopped on a man with graying hair, and a little round face with a few wrinkles around his aging eyes; He introduced himself as Dr. Gibbons. Dr. Gibbons has worked in this morgue for quite a while, he was a very quiet person and only stuck to himself. I didn't know that he was filing in while the city was hiring more doctors. That is information that I later found out.

Letting out another sigh, I slid off the table, placing one foot at a time on the floor. Hoping that I hadn't broken a leg or two. Once I had both feet on the ground. I didn't let go of the table, my body once again protesting at the bones and muscles that are being used after such a horrific ordeal.

Taking a deep breath after holding it feeling my lungs burn as I got to standing on my own two feet once. Taking one more deep breath letting it out, trying to work out and slow my racing mind and nerves, I finally felt like it was time for some answers. Running my hand through my hair, feeling the dried blood, my hair pulling from my scalp, I stopped. No more procrastination, no time like the present.

Dr. Gibbons didn't speak a word; he only spoke when he introduced himself earlier. I knew of him, not his name, but I had seen him around the morgue. He kept a small, sad smile on his face, while he waited for me to get acquainted with my body and the situation.

Looking at him straight in the eyes, I began my questioning. "What happened? Why am I at work and cover in blood? Who's blood? "I spouted off in rapid accession. I didn't know why I have woken up on a morgue slab.

I started biting at my fingernails and pacing the ceramic tile floor. While I waited for him to begin speaking, taking a small glance out of the corner of my eyes every time I turned around to be my track again.

He begins his scripted speech, a speech that sounds like it's been spoken to many times before. I stopped in my tracks, turning my body towards him, throwing my hands up stopping his speech. I didn't want to hear this bullshit, I wanted to hear answers made for me.

" You were in a car accident early today", almost like he was talking to a wounded animal. Moving his hands up and down in a calming motion.

He explained why I was there and that I was replacing him as the Grim Reaper, better known as Death in his sector. He clarified in great detailed the rules and expectations of being Death. Basically, I needed to give back to the Earth, community, mankind. I needed to earn my place in Heaven.

I got offered to replace the last medical examiner. Who knew that this was the way my life was going to go?

So now I'm in this little bitty, hole in the wall town. Playing as the Medical Examiner, with the hunger for death. Unless you get those that aren't ready to cross over or won't cross over. So, they decide to talk to you until you've got a splitting migraine.

Turning off the water and bringing out the cleaner and blue rags to sanitize the table for my next autopsy. Looking down and checking my watch I noticed that it was getting late. So, I hurried and cleaned and wiped my table dried.

Flinging the powdered, latex gloves into the trash bin as I walked to my office. Taking off my white lab coat, unpinned my identification badge and fastening it to my black scrub top. Reaching over the mountain of autopsy reports that needs to sign off on. Checking my watch once again, it was eleven forty-five pm. Deciding to sit down and signed the reports for the next fifteen minutes, would help me out so much come tomorrow. Might even give me time to stop off and get some Starbucks in the morning, or even go out for lunch tomorrow.

I didn't get out much from the dark, cold basement that they have put me in. I was pale and colorless as the next dead person, but I could pass off my dullness to being in this basement all the time.

Most of my clients are older people, so there's not much to sign off on. Natural causes are what most have died from, some pneumonia, or cardiac arrest. I get a challenging case. When I do, I get to work with the local Doctors and Police department. I like helping them solve the mysteries and cases.

Looking out over my desk, at the quietness of the morgue, with hope that it will stay quiet tonight. Yawning, and stretching my arms above my head, then twisting my back in hope that it will pop. Checking my watch for the time once again, I'm shocked to see it's almost three am. The pile of reports had dwindled quite a bit from the monstrous pile it was.

Turned off my computer and the small desk lamp, that had illuminated the small office with warm light. I grabbed my bag and small jacket shrugging it on as I walked into the autopsy room. Making a quick glance around the room, to make sure everything was for tomorrow.

Flicking the lights and throwing the morgue and myself into darkness. Being surrounded by dead people would scare most people, but not when your Death. I make my way to the front office to the time clock, swiping my badge, clocking out and watching the door swing open. Alice that usually works the front desk, was long gone. She's such a sweet, and it's was hard not to love her. She's very professional and soft-spoken. I try not to make friends or go out with anyone because they'll die, and Death doesn't get to make any exceptions.

Making my way down the road to my home, a nice four-bedroom farmhouse with a wraparound porch. Deport is a small town in the North-Eastern part of Texas, close to the Red-River. It is, a small, quiet town with a population of about eight hundred people, most retired, elderly.

It was a brisk night walking the block to my house, I pulled my hood up and my jacket closer to me as sped my pace up. Being Death didn't make me scared as it would most people walking home at three am in the dark.

I begin think and imagining all the things that I wanted to do once I got home. I'm going to take a hot bubble bath when I got in and drink me a glass of red wine as I soak in the tub. I could almost feel the warm water on my skin, the more I thought about it. Rubbing my arms up and down my arms to create some friction.

This small town doesn't see a lot of action, you'll see an ambulance dropping off or picking up one of the residents.

The house seemed further away tonight; the roads have already lost their warmth from the sun.

"A little late for a midnight stroll and a little early for your morning jog?" I jumped, bring my hand to my mouth to stop the squeal that almost made its way out. I knew the voice, but it didn't stop my heart from jumping into my throat. I heard the small chuckled omit from the same direction as the voice had come from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sure jumpy tonight, but something deep down was telling me that something was coming. Turning to the well-known voice, of Edward Masen, one of the sheriff's department officers. Giving him a sly smile behind my hand, I shook my head at him. I knew he liked me, and I liked him. I couldn't bring myself to love him or tell him that he liked a dead girl. How does the Grim Reaper date? Fall in love? When you know that one day you will have to remove their souls and send them away. Not knowing if you would ever see them again.

Looking both ways, seeing nothing coming either way. Not that anyone, but a couple of crazies would be out at three in the morning. We were those crazies; I gave a small giggle at my inside joke. Walking over to his car, leaning down to look into his beautiful, emerald green eyes. I observed as he places his SUV into park. Once again turning to face me, appraising me from head to about mid-waist., he had a questioning look upon his face. I knew what he was asking, why are you out walking this late at night? When we had and unsolved murder investigation going on.

"I finished the autopsy on the victim and had a pile of reports, didn't mean to stay so long tonight. But as usual, time always gets away from me." I explained. I stuffed my hands deep into my jacket pocket to keep them warm until I could get home to that lovely hot bubble bath.

"I was making sure that there was a felony in progress." He said as he is laughing at his little joke. "Also, you realize that only druggies and no good doers are out this late, I would hate for something to happen to you. Because you were too stubborn to call and ask for a ride when you work late." Taking on a more serious tone.

This was the time; I wish I could tell him that he didn't have to worry about me. He motioned for me to get inside, as much as I wanted to decline his ride, the warm air changed my mind. I reached for the handle and climbed into the front seat. He rolled up the window as soon as he saw I was getting into the car. He started moving and pointing the vents, blasting the warm air into my face, warming my nose and cheeks.

"I understand what you're saying. I don't what to disturb anyone, also I work a block and half from home. Who's going to hurt me at three am? Is an old lady going to come out from the shadows and beat me with her overlarge handbag?" I asked now laughing at my joke. Making him crack a smile. I wish, I could tell someone my secret. That they shouldn't be afraid, because I'm the scariest thing out there.

We didn't say anything else, we played the sighing game, like we both wanted or had something else to say to each other. I kept my mouth closed, because I knew what I wanted to say, would have him admitting me to the local institution. He drove me around the corner to my house. He pulled in front of my house, letting his car idle. I took a deep breath and sighed as I gathered my message bag, pulling it into my lap. I heard him sigh a couple times, I could tell that he wanted to ask or at least say something. I wish he would come on with it, that hot bath and glass of red wine was calling my name.

He sighed one more time as I was reaching for the door handle, "What?" I questioned, feeling a migraine coming on. Being exhausted and ready for bed.

Turning towards and speaking softly, "Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" He requested, with hope-filled eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, but dinner out did sound good. Sensing my hesitation, he begins speaking rapidly.

"Completely as friends and nothing more." He added.

I sighed and was getting ready to turn him down. Then figured what the hell, why not.

What's dinner as friends going to hurt. I needed at least one friend, right? To keep my sanity or get a free meal.

"Sure, nothing more than as friends, right?" I probed. My heart couldn't take it if we got any closer than friends.

He gave me a slight head shake, agreeing with a great big smile. A lottery winning smile was the best thing, I've seen. "I see you at seven tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at home." He stated. I shook my head agreeing to the terms of the agreement.

I reached for the door handle, opening the door, letting cold, brisk air hit me in the face awaken me once more. He gave a little cough grabbing my attention, turning towards the sound. "I'll wait here until you get inside, please be sure to lock your door once inside and check your windows." He advised, using that deep commanding police voice. That sent shivers down my spine and my heart race to its once what would have been its normal human pace.

Walking to the door, unlocking it, feeling the warm air flowing out the open door. Reaching into my left and switching on the entry way light.I turned and waved, giving a silent thank you to Edward. He waved back to give me the same silent welcome, he stayed until I closed the door, and gave a wave through the side window.

I made my way completed in the door, making my way to my kitchen table. Placing my bags on the table, and shrugging out of my jacket, and hanging it on one of the chairs. Flipping on the kitchen light, grabbing a wine glass out of the cabinet. Going to the fridge bringing out the box of red wine. Who knew wine from a box would be a thing and that it would be somewhat good? It could be that I'd drink anything with a decent amount of alcohol percentage. Filling my glass, and swiftly draining the glass, and filling it just as quickly as the first round. Placing the box back into the fridge and flipping the kitchen light off as I make my way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Flicking on the light and sitting my glass. I reach for the candles sitting on my counter, then into the drawer to find the booklet of matches in it. I lit the candles, placing them around the bathroom, once they were where I wanted them. I turned the faucets on letting the clawfoot tub fill. Testing the water temperature, it was hot, as you could see steam raising from the water as it flowed into the tub. I grabbed the vanilla lavender-scented bubble bath, adding a few capfuls to running water.

Allowing the vanilla lavender scent to fill the bathroom, I left carrying my glass, taking small sips, as I am going into my bedroom to lay out my clothes. Taking off my watch and shoes, padding across the cold hardwood flooring. Opening the top drawer of my dresser, grabbing a pair of black bikini-style underwear, then on to my closet to grab my black silk nightgown and robe. I lay them out on my bed and return to the bathtub. Flipping off the lights in the bathroom, it is leaving it in a soft, warm glow.

Cutting off the water, before stripping my clothes. Picking up my wine glass once more, along with cell phone. I dip my toes into the steaming water, before jerking it back out, before dipping it back into the hot water. It tingled and burned at first, but my body got used to the temperature quickly. Slowly sinking into the tub and letting the bubble tickle against my breast. Picking up my glass and taking small sips as I check my emails, for tomorrow's reaps.

Slowing going through my email and deleting the spam and other trash items. I got my email from whom, I'm not sure, a higher power? I look at my list, it's not a long one only a couple reaps. One stood out more so than the other, it was a young person, who had been murdered. Another person murdered in such a small town. I was used to the older people dying, most going in threes. I also often work for the surrounding counties, when their deceased is brought in, but most always follow the rules of threes. People move into this town as quickly as they go, still not sure of doesn't quite feel right, there was a different feeling in the air tonight.

My bath didn't relax me as it had done so many times before. Letting out exasperated sigh before, reaching down and removing the plug, draining the cooling scented water. Watching the mini tornado being produced in my bath tub, I couldn't take my eyes off of it and I couldn't stop my mind from going to the reap that I have coming tomorrow.

Once the tub was drained, I stepped out of the warmth of the water, my skin instantly goosed bumped. I wasn't cold, just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Playing it off as my nerves about dinner and the reap tomorrow. I quickly grab my towel, drying the beads of water from body. Swiftly wrapping it around my body. Picking up my wine glass as I quickly walked into my bedroom, tipping the glass back and downing the last few sips that were left as I begin drying and lathering my lotion on, slipping on my black, silk nightie. Setting down unto the bed and setting my alarm for at least nine am, it's 4:00 am now. That'll at least give me five hours of sleep, I can take my morning jog, and at least a large coffee from Sunny'. Sunny is anything you feel when going into the small hole-in-the wall café, but you do feel a little brighter when you take that first sip. I'll need the combination of endorphins and caffeine to make it through tomorrow.

Sleep found me easier than I thought it would, I didn't dream of anything particularly good, just past memories of the reaps that I have taken in the past. The ones that weren't an easy death, and ones that weren't ready to cross over, are usually the ones that didn't know they died.

I never wake up in the same position that I went to sleep in. Slowly opening my eyes to a room bathed in the bright morning light, looking at my alarm clock it was only eight in the morning. Not sure as to what had awoken me. Raising my arms above my head, lacing my fingers together and spreading my legs out all while letting out a big yawn. I couldn't stretch my legs much because the sheets were knotted up around them. Raising my head to look at my predicament, my blanket was on the floor and my sheets twisted around my entire lower half.

Laying back down in my soft, warm bed. I loved mornings where I could take my time getting up. I laid there for a what seemed like forever, giving one more yawn before I tackle the serpent of sheets that have wounded around my legs. Do the first thing that comes to mind, which is flopping my whole body against the mattress, while pulling each leg a different direction. Did nothing, but tighten their hold on my body.

Giving another sigh, "I can't believe this! My own bloody bed is trying to shackle me to it." Giving another pull, I could feel the sheets finally prying loose on that leg. I was finally freed from my bed, sitting on the side of my bed, placing my feet upon the century old wood flooring. Bracing myself for the coolness of the floor, it was a pleasant way to awaken one's body. Coffee was so much better though, along with run in the brisk morning air.

Giving one last stretch and yawn, I walk towards my bathroom, giving myself at once over in the mirror. I looked about how I felt, that I didn't sleep as well as I would have liked. I defiantly wrestled with my sheets last night. Grabbing my hot pink and black toothbrush, applying some blue-greenish paste on it, I began scrubbing my mouth. Walking over to the toilet and to complete my morning business as I scrubbed my teeth of any foul that took residence in the last four hours. It did taste like something had crawled into my mouth and died; I quickly banished that picture right out of my mind. I may be Death, but I'm not sure I how I feel of something dying in my mouth.

Flushing the toilet and spitting out the last bit of tooth paste, washing my hands, face and neck. I was finally starting to feel somewhat better and little more awake. I knew that coffee would be the only thing that would bring me out of this haze.

Donning on my favorite running clothes and shoes I head out the door locking it behind me. The temperature was a little warmer than last night, I could still see my breath, and I could feel the cold air biting at my cheeks and nose.

Bending down and doing a couple stretches, starting my music, very strong up beat, fast songs. I start my morning run, hoping that it would release this feeling of doom that I've been carrying around. The song starts out with slowness and builds up to faster beats. I pace myself with the tempo of the music. I knew that the half block to the track twice around the track, and the block and the half to the coffee shop was three miles.

While jogging the backside of the track I couldn't stop the feeling that I was being watched. Taking a look around me, there was no one around me, just a few, regular older ladies walking. The feeling wasn't coming from the front of the park, but from the woods on my right -hand side.

Slowing my pace down and coming to stop. I remove one of my ear buds to see if I could hear anything or maybe see someone. Thinking I see someone or something move in the underbrush and hiding behind a tree.

"Hello, is there someone there?" I questioned, not sure if I wanted a response or not. Taking a step closer trying to get a better look. Not realizing how zoned out I was, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I hear my phones ring tone in my ear.

Checking my watch to see that it was Edward calling me. Forgetting all about the feeling of being watched, I answered the call.

"Well, Good morning, Sheriff Edward!" I said with a slight smile on my face. Figuring that it was just him asking about the autopsy from yesterday that or if I was still up for dinner tonight.

"I wish it was, but I'm going need you to come to alley way behind Main Street, near the barn where the city keeps their equipment, we've got a body." He said in a devastating tone, I could almost picture him running his hand through his hair, and his head facing down as his gave the news over the phone.

Feeling instantly remorseful, "I'm at the track, give me fifteen minutes, I need to stop by the morgue to grab some PPE and I'll be right over." I didn't ask for any details over the phone, because I already knew that it was the young reap that I was scheduled for today. Edward didn't offer any information either, knowing that he really didn't have much to give out at the moment.

He was waiting on me to give him all the answers.

**Hello everybody! Thank you for your kind reviews and follows. I'm still on the lookout for a beta reader or two, if you or you know someone who would interested please feel free to message me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I'm working on Chapter three and four. If you have any questions please feel free to message me. I will try to get a chapter out once a week, but there maybe times where that is impossible to do. I'm a full-time student, worker, mother and wife. Everyone knows how life gets in the way, when we all least expect it.**

**PPE (Personal Protective Equipment)**

**As always, thank you for reading, thank you for your support and encouragement, and I'll chat and see you all again real soon! Bye!**

**With love and positive thoughts,**

**Booksfallopenquietly****(Amy)**


End file.
